The Valentine's Day Bet
by MidnaVocaloid02
Summary: Shadow's nervous about Valentine's Day until Renji appears and makes a bet with her: Who can give Captain Kuchiki a piece of chocolate first?


Shadow x Byakuya

The Valentine's Day Bet

The atmosphere was peaceful as time slowly went by in the Seireitei. The clouds were sparse and the sky was shining brightly as the Sun peeked over the horizon. A few people in blackened robes scattered around and entered buildings only to be replaced by more black robed people. Swords clung to their sides and they all had bored expressions.

As the Sun peeked over to awaken the rest of the sleeping world, a few of the bright rays shot through an open window and over a mass of blankets. There was a soft groan from the inside of the blankets and a moment later, they moved and were vigilant again.

There was a sudden rush of footsteps from outside the room and the blankets moved once more. A shaggy haired girl popped out of the covers and yawned. She sat on her haunches and stretched before glaring at the fragile door. She sighed and stood up to close the window that leaked in the Sun's light. Before she did so, she looked outside and hissed silently as her amber eyes adjusted to the light.

"So today's the day, hmm?" She sighed as she subconsciously smooth down her white robes. She turned on her heels and went over to the other side of the room to get ready for the day.

She came out a moment later with black and billowy uniform; there were random strands of ribbons the floated in the breeze behind her and lay on her sides as she stood in front of a small table. She picked up her sword and fashioned it on her waist. She hesitantly looked at a small bag that sat in front of where she placed her sword.

The bag was petite and nicely wrapped. It was a simple white bag with a black ribbon wrapped around the ends to prevent whatever was inside from falling out. The girl gulped and reached over to the bag. She hesitated for a moment before picking it up and hiding it in her kimono and running off to start her morning chores.

The girl was running around all over the building. She was attempting to clean up and then attempting to help out the other officers that need her. She was so wrapped in what she was doing, which was filling out some paper work from the day before that she didn't hear her friend calling her.

"Shadow!" Her friend called out. Shadow's head shot up and the strands of black hair that covered her face parted and flew to her sides.

"What?" She said, bewildered.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The man in front of her asked with a smile on his face. Shadow gave him a confused look and sighed. She shook her head and continued what she was doing.

"No, Lieutenant Abarai, I haven't forgotten anything." She said dutifully. "In fact, I think today should just be ignored."

"Oh?" The man grinned. "But about all the work you'd miss out on?"

"Doing your work, Lieutenant, isn't my work." Shadow put emphasis on the man's rank.

The man in front of her was both her superior and friend. He was the Lieutenant of the Squad Division and Shadow was a rank below him. He had the same uniform she had on but instead of ribbons he head a forehead protector on his head and long red hair that made it fairly easy to pick him out of a crowd.

"Keep berating me and I won't give you anything." Shadow teased.

"Says the girl who can't break a single rule and let loose for little big." The man laughed.

"I can so let loose." Shadow pouted. "I just believe duty coming before anything else."

"Yeah, yeah." The man shook his head. "I know. So are you going to give it to him or wait for Captain Ichimaru to come by?"

"Why would I give anything to him?" Shadow frowned. "I don't enforce how he follows me everywhere and tries to toy with me."

"Then why haven't you said anything?" The red haired man asked.

"Because, Renji, whenever I do he tosses it aside like it's nothing." Shadow growled.

"All right!" Renji jumped and he muttered under his breath, "touchy…"

"And I don't know what I'm going to do." Shadow said. "I want to give it to the Captain but I think he tries to hide from all the girls that want to give him their chocolate."

"Speaking of which, where' mine?" Renji smiled.

"You're a real pig, ya know that?" Shadow growled and gave him a small piece of chocolate.

When Renji accepted it he stared at it for a moment and smirked. Shadow went back to writing down a few things as Renji started to concoct a plan of his own. A few thoughts ran through her mind as to what she was going to do when she approached her Captain. She was going to see him at some point today so she was eventually going to need to give him a piece of chocolate too. Shadow shook her head and looked up to see a devilish smirk on the red head's face.

"Wanna have a bet?" Renji asked.

"Only you would want to have a bet on Valentine's Day…" Shadow sighed.

"Who can give the Captain chocolate first!" Renji laughed.

"You do realize he'll look at you like you're a loon, right?" Shadow blinked. "And what about the Great Lady Rukia?"

"What about her?" Renji said with a serious look.

"I thought you had a crush on her instead of the Captain." Shadow snickered.

"Just wait till Ichimaru finds you." Renji laughed and ran off. Shadow growled at him as he left.

"Like I have time for his games." Shadow sighed. "I still have to finish all the work he didn't do yesterday and I need to finish it before the Captain becomes suspicious about his slacking off again."

Shadow spent the next couple of hours working on the paperwork from the other day that Renji neglected to do. She sighed after a while and stood up to stretch. She groaned and looked around. No one had come by other than Renji. Though, there was something funny in the air.

"Ichimaru, you can come out of hiding you know." Shadow sighed.

"How'd you know I was here?" Ichimaru said as he appeared from the shadows.

"Because you're always around me whenever no one is around." Shadow said. "And your my stalker so it's not hard to guess who might be around me."

"Now why would I stalk you?" The man grinned slyly.

"Because you have no life and you wanna bug me for something on Valentine's Day like Renji did…" Shadow sighed.

"So he beat me to it, hmm?" The silver haired Captain grinned.

Shadow shook her head and tried to go back to work. She tried to ignore the Captain as he stood and watched her in silence. A few moments went by and shadow felt like he wasn't going to leave no matter what she "tried" to do. She waited a few more minutes to see if he'd leave.

"I'm not going to leave, you know." He said.

Shadow sighed and looked up at him with a bored look. He simply smiled back as if nothing had happened. Shadow shook her head and sighed. She reached for her piece of chocolate and gave it to him.

"Happy?" She groaned.

Shadow's head hit the desk when the Captain began to inspect the piece of chocolate as if it were contagious or it was going to grow arms and legs and attack him. He threw it in his mouth and started to eat it.

"A little disappointed that you weren't all flustered about it." Ichimaru said.

"Sorry but I try not to enforce you stalking me." Shadow said. She stacked the papers together and stood up. "If you'll excuse me, Captain Ichimaru, I have to go deliver Lieutenant Abarai's work to Captain Kuchiki."

Shadow quickly ran out of the room and left to go search for her Captain. She wandered the hallways and started to feel a little panicky. She tried to calm herself down as she approached the Captain's Office. She stopped in front of the grand door and held her breathe.

_iIt's only the Captain./i_ Shadow said to herself. _iThere's no reason to freak out./i_

She reached for the door and slowly opened it. She peeked in and didn't see anyone. She grinned and quickly ran in. She dropped the papers on the Captain's desk and quickly ran out. She fell back as she bumped into someone. She looked up and jumped when she realized it was her Captain.

"I'm so sorry, Captain Kuchiki." Shadow stammered as she bowed her head.

He didn't say anything and just walked past her. Shadow sighed in relief and watched him carefully. He leafed through it quickly and then looked over at her.

"At least someone does some work around here." He said. Shadow nodded and blushed a little.

"Well someone has to do Lieutenant Abarai's work whenever he starts to get lazy." Shadow smiled weakly.

Shadow looked down and started to fidget with her fingers for a moment. She gulped and then looked up at her Captain again. He was too busy with something that was on his desk to notice she was still there. Shadow took out the bag she had and gulped.

"C-captain?" She stammered. She gulped again when he looked at her. She threw her arms at him with the chocolate in her hands and looked down at the floor. She didn't say anything, mostly because she couldn't think of what to say, but her heart stopped when she felt the bag being lifted from her hands. She slowly and looked up to see a small smile on her Captain's face.

"Thank you, Hachia." He said.

Shadow's face turned red and she couldn't really recall what happened next since it was all a blur. She remembered hitting something hard then waking up in a hospital bed with Renji right next to her.

"Are you all right?" He asked as she sat up.

"Yeah…" Shadow groaned. "What happened?"

"You fainted after you gave Captain Kuchiki your chocolate." Renji laughed.

"Renji." Someone said. They both froze and looked over to see their Captain standing front of them.

"Y-yes, sir?" Renji stammered.

"Leave, I need to talk to Hachia." Byakuya said.

Renji nodded and nearly ran out of the room. Shadow felt her heart skip several beats as her Captain approached her bed. She felt like she was going to faint again but was afraid as to what he was going to say.

"Can you tell me why Renji gave me gave me a piece of chocolate?" He asked.

Shadow grinned and nearly burst into laughter. She cleared her throat and regained her posture. She looked at her Captain's confused face with a serious look.

"Maybe the Lieutenant's finally lost it?" Shadow asked as she resisted the urge to start laughing.


End file.
